1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telecommunications network products and, more particularly, to a network and method for processing wireless prepaid telephone calls.
2. Related Art
Telecommunications network products are services provided by telephone companies that are carried on telecommunications networks. A widely known example is dial-1 long-distance voice service which allows a customer to dial a 1 plus a ten digit number from his or her home telephone, talk to a party who answers the telephone on the line of the ten digit number dialed, and pay for the telephone call when billed at the end of the month. Although dial-1 is popular, other calling and payment options are sometimes preferable, such as the option to make a call from a phone other than the home phone and charge the call to the home phone account using a calling card.
One such calling and payment option is debit calling which is also referred to as prepaid calling. Debit calling allows a customer to put funds in an account and have those funds debited each time a telephone call is made. Standard debit call processing includes verification of the account balance prior to connecting the call and ongoing balance verification during the call. An example of a typical debit calling customer is a parent who purchases a debit calling card for a child away from home.
As previously mentioned, debit calling is carried on a telecommunications network. A telecommunications network comprises two basic elements: telecommunications equipment, which may also be referred to as network components, and links which connect the equipment or components. In a common channel signaling telecommunications network, two types of links connect components, signaling links and traffic links (also known as telephone lines). Signaling links carry signaling information needed to process a call between network components. Traffic links or telephone lines carry information a customer is sending, for example a digitalized signal of a person's voice, between network components. Components of the telecommunications network, specifically switches, establish a traffic link to carry a call by exchanging messages via signaling links. Signaling messages specify tasks to be performed on the traffic links.
Because call handling and information processing for debit calling differs from other voice services, debit calls are handled by specialized components in the telecommunications network. Difficulties arise in setting up calls through network components that are not specialized for handling prepaid calls. These components may handle primarily dial-1 calls or be specialized for another service such as wireless voice service. A particular problem addressed by the present invention is incorporating prepaid calls into a network specialized in handling wireless calls.
The most common approach in incorporating debit calling into a wireless network is to require a specialized wireless handset to force calls through to the network components that can handle the debit calls. Another approach is to require a customer to dial an access number to access the appropriate network components for debit calling. Yet another approach is to limit the services available to a debit caller, for example, some wireless debit services allow customers to make debit calls but do not allow customers to receive debit calls via the wireless network.